Data may be anonymized to provide anonymity to a person and/or group associated with the data. Data anonymization techniques may be used to obfuscate a portion of the data such that it is more difficult to associate the data with a particular individual or group. Data anonymization may be desirable, for example, where data includes personal information, such as information related to health care, banking records, or other data considered to be private.